Fallen
by CDNChick
Summary: Kidnapped by the Akatsuki, Kate learns the secret of her past and the true nature of her existence. Will the Akatsuki break her into something of value to them or will she get the last laugh? Rated M for Violence, language and perhaps some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. In any shape nor form.

Claimer: Kate is an original character.

1:

This isn't where she wanted to be.

Cooped up in her upstairs closet, hidden among the assortment of dresses and tops.

 _I should have jumped,_

Kate imagined the drop from her second story window. It's a long way down, but not high enough to be fatal.

 _At lest I'd have an escape route._

"Looks like she could have jumped." a deep voice said, the words sliding through the panels of the closet. Kate tried not to breath.

The silence that followed was deafening. Kate's heart raced, it felt as if it were going to break her ribs.

The door swung open, causing Kate to yelp in surprise. Her brown eyes bore into the crimson ones. The man was tall and had long black hair, which was really all that she could identify him by, seeing that a black robe practically covered him from nose to toe. With him was another man. But this guy was different. His mouth was curled into a sneer, making it seem like he was enjoying this. The hunt that is. His blue hue was unnatural to Kate, but really it was the gills and the huge sword that really freaked her out.

Thinking on her feet, Kate bolted, thinking that maybe she could plow through the men standing before her, buying her time to find another hiding place. That idea was short lived as the red eyed man blocked her path with a breath taking punch to the gut, causing Kate to crumble to the ground winded from the blow.

" Looks like we have a feisty one." She could hear the gilled man comment to the other.

The red eyed one had enough of this hunt, and moved to hit a pressure point on the girls neck, knocking her out for easy transportation.

 _I'll show you feisty._

Grabbing his arm, to stop him from touching her further, she swung her leg out, aiming for the ribs. The man simply grabbed hold of her ankle, and swung her like a rag doll against the opposing wall. Kate hit the wall hard, snapping her head off the wood paneling. She could feel the skin split, the warm blood mingling with her brown hair.

"Not overly smart though" she could hear the rough voice of the blue one say.

One hand on the back of her head, applying pressure to try and slow the pounding sensation, she looked up. The shorter of the two sauntered over, crouching down, to become almost eye level.

"Are you done?" he asked, the words sounding like velvet being poured out of his mouth.

"Go to hell." Kate spat before a sharp pain dug into her neck, and her vision faded to black.

2:

"We have to keep moving." A cool voice commanded, irritability clearly present in the tone of voice.

"We have to rest. We've been on the run all night. Our chakra is severely depleted, and not to mention we have that to look after as well." The rough voice replied, much closer to Kate's semi conscious form.

Kate's head pounded, it felt as though it were to split in two from the built up pressure in her skull, and the memories of her abduction came flooding back.

3:

She had been out drinking with a few friends, getting wild, for it was her 19th birthday. The shot riddled night came to an end when her bestie lost her dinner in the club bathroom. Kate remembered getting home, cleaning her self up and crawling into bed. It wasn't long before she heard a rustle down stairs.

Slowing lifting her self from the bed, placing her feet slowly on the floor, and sliding the covers off to reveal her tank and red pj shorts. Crouching low and grabbing the baseball bat from under the bed, Kate went in pursuit of the intruder.

Kate was at the top of the stairs when a voice quietly whispered, "She must be upstairs." Kate's breathing hitched, casting her eyes down, reasons began to occupy all corners of her brain.

After a few seconds, Kate caught her self and looked up. Her heart jumped to her throat. At the foot of the stairs stood two men, clad in black robes with red clouds. Kate squeaked, and threw the bat as hard as she could and the strangers and bolted up the stairs.

Running in to her bedroom, she paused for half a second, debating with her self on what to do next. _Do I jump? Or Hide?_ Thinking that the fall would incapacitate her too much she opted for option two and buried her self in the closet. She listened as the footsteps drew closer.

 _I should have jumped._


	2. Chapter 2

"She's awake." The rough voice said, heavy feet strutted to wards her. Kate tried to sit her self up right only to find her arms were unable to separate from her side. Panic pulsed through her veins, looking to her left she saw that a cord had been tightly coiled around her, constraining her movement. She struggled against the cord careless of the bruises that would surely come.

Laying on her back, Kate's attention was drawn away from the rope by an aqua man standing over her, white eyes staring down on her over the neck of his high robe. He reached down and slid his fingers under the rope on her stomach, hoisting her up so that she now sat upright against a tree.

"Why so anxious to get going? The party has only begun." He said as he lowered him self to be eye level with her, pulling his hand way from the rope to rest it on his knee.

Kate glared but held her tongue, thinking better of lashing out.

"O come on sweetheart, where's that famous wit of yours?" He said grabbing the rope around her chest, swaying her gently back and forth.

"Kisame, leave her be. We have to set up camp." Another, smoother voice commanded from some where behind who Kate assumed was Kisame.

"Hey Itachi, why don't we let the bitch set up camp... Save some energy. Plus, it could be interesting, from the softness of her hands, it doesn't look likes she's put in a days work in her life." Kisame said, standing up.

"Because if we take the rope off, she'll run." Itachi said void of emotion, walking over to stand behind Kisame, his dark shadow cast over Kate.

 _Damn straight I'll run._

"Not like we couldn't catch her, but I mean, it's your call." Kisame retaliated, turning around to meet Itachi, who remained silent signalling the end of the discussion.

"I'll get the wood I suppose." Kisame added, turning way and disappearing into the thick wood that surrounded the trio.

Itachi remained tight lipped, looking down at Kate, who felt like those black orbs were peering in to her soul.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kate mumbled, breaking the eye contact.

Next thing she knew, the back of her head collided with the bark behind her as Itachi's hand grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. Kate knew that if she didn't already have a concussion, she certainly did now.

"I suggest you learn some manners. It's unwise to push your limits in a situation like this." His hot breath brushed over her, his red eyes inches from her own. He let go with a slight push to emphasize the point, and stood up. He jumped effortlessly on to a branch some where above Kate, and sat with his back to the trunk, one leg hanging over the edge.

They sat in silence, neither one in the mood to break it, Kate formulating a way to escape and Itachi, watching Kate's gears turn from above.

Kisame came back after a while with his arms full of wood, grinning wickedly to himself.

"What a lively bunch we have here, eh?" He laughed mockingly, setting the wood down. "Itachi, do you mind?" He continued motioning to the wood with an open palm.

Itachi landed beside Kate and made a few hand signs before putting two fingers in front of his mouth. The result was something Kate had never seen before. A red stream of fire erupted from his mouth, setting the wood aflame. The crackling sound of the flames eating at the bark somewhat soothed Kate, although she'd never admit it.

Kisame plopped him self down across from Kate, his face obscured by the smoke from her point of view. Itachi, on the other hand, remained standing as he opened up his cloak, fumbling around in one of the hidden pockets that resided there. He stopped, pulled out a small bag, and threw it to Kate. It bounced off her chest and on to her lap with a dull thud.

"I found this in your fridge. You should eat." Itachi said, emotion lacking from every syllable.

Kate glared, "How?"

"How what?" He replied looking in to the flame as he sat down, reaching into his cloak again to retrieve food for him self.

"How am I suppose to eat?" She answered dryly, wiggling in the ropes to get the message across.

With a huff, he lifted himself up once more and strutted to Kate, crouching down to her level, wrists resting on his knee caps. He reached into the pouch on his left thigh, retrieving a metal blade.

Pointing it at Kate so that the tip was pointed at the nape of her neck he asked, "Will you run if I release the rope?"

Kate shook her head no, her heart beating rapidly. Would he really kill her over this? After going though all that at the house, was her really going to kill her over the cold pizza she had left in the fridge for lunch?

With a sigh, he brought his arm down. Kate closed her eyes and waited for the pain, which never came. Slowly opening one eye and looking down, relief washed over her. The rope had been sliced in half, laying limply on her lap. Kate let out a sigh and let her head fall back against the tree, trying to tame her rapid heartbeat.

She looked back up at the sound of rustling fabric. She saw Itachi stand and return to his original seat, and calmly began to eat, paying no heed to the fright he had given the young lady.

With shaken hands, Kate opened the bag, revealing the left over pizza. Regardless of her lack of hunger, she ate quietly with the others, playing how the interaction with her captor could have gone if she failed to comply.

"We sleep here to night and aim to reach headquarters tomorrow." Itachi stated, breaking the silence.

"Fine by me." Kisame said in response to Itachi before turning his attention to Kate through the smoke. "What about you, girly?" His beady white eyes dancing with amusement.

Itachi now had also fixed his gaze on Kate, thoughts hidden well in the his black eyes.

"I'll stay put I guess. Not like I have to many options." Kate said, pulling the rest of the rope from her body and laid it in front of her.

"You've smartened up since last time you were conscious." Kisame teased, standing up, casting his shadow over the fire and Kate. Kate simply glared and the cut on the back of her skull began to hurt again.

"Kisame, you get some rest. I will take first watch." Itachi not so much said as he commanded

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kisame walked around the fire and brushed against Kate on his way past, glancing at her from over the cloak collar. He made one swift jump and landed on the branch directly above Kate, resting against the trunk.

It wasn't long before Kate could hear his breathing slow. He moved a few time in his sleep, but nothing to major to indicate that he had awoken.

 _That's one down. One to go._

Kate now fixed her eyes on the raven hair man, who sat exactly has he had for the past hour or so. He still stared into the flame in front of them.

"I won't run." She lied, trying her best to sound sincere.

"Not a risk I'm willing to take." he replied, not turning to meet her eyes.

"Where would I go?" She stated, cocking one eyebrow.

"To be honest, I'm not so concerned about you finding safety as I am about you running into more trouble." Itachi said in a tone that gave Kate shivers up her spine. "You might as well sleep, Leader would not be pleased if you some up exhausted and run down."

Kate got up, and watched as Itachi moved under his cloak, readying himself in case she were to run or attack.

"Chill, I'm just getting warm." She said, gesturing to her tank top and pj shorts. She sat down closer to the fire, being sure to keep a fair distance from the cloaked man. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi bow his head and get up. Her heart rate began to quicken again as he walked over and sat behind her, his legs on either side of her hips. Lacing an arm around her waist, he pulled her into him. With her back flushed against his chest, he wrapped the black and crimson cloak around them. Kate could feel the heat rising in her face. Thoughts of the seemingly random act of compassion twirled and danced in her mind. Itachi moving slightly behind her pulled her out of her thoughts. He moved on arm so that it was now in a loose choke hold on Kate's collarbone. Placing his flat palm on bone there, he gently pushed her back so that her head rested on him.

"Sleep." he ordered, removing his hand.

Kate felt her self become drowsy, as a sudden warmth engulfed her.

 _Well, if you insist._

And with that, Kate drifted into a not-so peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was half asleep lying on her front when she heard the two men faintly mumble something. Unwillingly, she forced her eyes to open, focusing on a black smudge in her field of vision on the grass lined floor. Blinking slowly a few time to sharpen her vision, she was able to make out the small frame with 8 fury legs and 8 beady eyes. Before she could rationalize her movements, Kate jumped to her feet in one fluid motion, a blood curdling scream escaping her lungs.

Frazzled and wide eyed, Kate looked up from the black spec to the left of her body imprint in the grass to meet the gaze of none other than Itachi and Kisame. The moment of silence was broken from a burst of laughter from Kisame, his whole form shaking from the outburst. Kate stood up straight and attempted to smooth out her hair with her fingers.

"Dan-," Kisame wheezed before he continued, "Dangerous my ass!" Kisame all but doubled over in laughter, with one arm wrapped around his ribs and the other flicking non-existent tears from his eyes.

"Kisame, shut up." Itachi said briskly, refusing to look at his partner, half his face covered by the collar of his jacket.

Kisame Stood up straight, getting his last huffs out, before raising and eye brow at his teammate.

"So what are we to do, you know, with-" He searched for the word, before signalling to Kate with a flick of his head, " _that."_

 _Did he just call me a "That"?_ Kate could feel the heat rise to her face. She'd be damned if Nemo called her a " _That". Just who the fuck does he think he is._ With that Kate puffed out her chest, readying her self to give fish brain a piece of her mind.

"Why you-" Kate began, fire flashing in her almond eyes, venom hung to every syllable. If looks could kill, Kisame would already be six feet under.

"Hold out your hands."

Still fuming, Kate switched her gaze from fish breath to the cocky bastard. God would she love to choke him out with that stupid collar.

"And why would I do that? Because you asked?" She mocked, he hand balled in to tight fists with her nails digging into her palms.

She didn't even see him hit her, she just went flying backwards, crashing into the firm trunk of a tree. The sickening crack echoed in her ears as her surroundings became hazy. Trying to focus her pupil , she witnessed Itachi's dark from walk towards her. Kate just closed her eyes and let the dark engulf her.

Itachi looked down at the unconscious girl at the foot of the tree. A few strands of her brown locks clung to her neck as the rest frayed out over her shoulders. Her head rested on the trunk behind her, exposing the soft skin of her throat to the elements. Just below her jaw line, a thin scar, no more than a hair in width, was barely visible on her olive skin tone.

"Don't you think you over did it, just a lil?" His partner commented from behind him, his voice obstructed from some sort of food that he had pulled from some pocket in his jacket.

"She has to learn now. Leader will not find her as amusing as you do, Kisame." Itachi replied, leaning down and none to gently grabbing the girl by the arm, pulling her forward. When she was far enough from the tree, he wrapped one arm around her back while the other was placed under her knees, hoisting her up.

"Do you want me to carry her?"

Itachi turned to his blue companion, holding out the girl. Kisame strutted over, and in one swift movement flung her over his wide shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Lets get moving." Itachi's emotionless voice commanded, as turned to the east.

"Way ahead of you." Kisame said, racing past Itachi. Within a heartbeat, Itachi followed suite.

The two cloaked men had been running for hours, but they were nearly there. They had spent most of it in silence, with the exception of a few remarks as to which direction would be fastest and how to avoid any unexpected followers. However, this did not mean that the trip had been a mindless task that the two had spent daydreaming of other things. No, Itachi was deep in thought as he followed Kisame, the girl slung over he shoulder. He had seen the way she jumped at the sight of a mere spider. She was too fast for a run of the mill girl, she had jumped in a spit second, landing perfectly on her feet. It was not only her swift movements that puzzled the raven haired man, it was that scar. A scar like that meant that she had faced a blade at lest once in her life, and it had not been the end of her, regardless of the deadly spot where it had sliced her flesh.

Itachi was pulled from his thoughts as Kisame slowed the neared a mountain with no tip in site. The grass at the base blew softly in the breeze as their feet crushed the strands under the sole of their shoes. Itachi came up beside Kisame as they faced the rocky walls. After using his hand to make quick symbols, Itachi placed a hand on the rock. The face of the mountain slit along his middle finger allowing them entry as the jitsu shook the ground beneath their feet.

"It looks like we arrived in time." Kisame laughed looking down at the shorter of the duo.

Without a word, Itachi walked into the cave, allowing the mountain to swallow him whole.


	4. Chapter 4

No light was to be seen when Kate opened her eyes.

 _Jeez -my head._

Kate's head pounded and her ears rang. Kate willed for her hand to come rest on her temple to reduce the throbbing sensation, only to have the motion constricted with a clang. Kate tugged again, the ominous clang of metal rung through the air again. She tried once more, this time with the other arm, again greeted by the sound of strained metal.

The panic finally started to grab hold of her. Blinded and restrained, her heart beat painfully against her ribcage. Who the fuck were these people? Why her? Why now? Questions raced through her mind, not one having an answer. Frantic, she tried scoping the landscape with her fingers, feeling what little she could reach. The ground was cool where she was sitting, probably concrete or stone. Leaning back, her spine came in contact with like wise material. With a huff, Kate tilled her head back in attempt to slow her racing heart.

"Ow." Kate reacted, her head landing a bit to hard on the hard surface, her hands shooting up to help, only to be constricted once more.

Kate sighed, only to be caught mid-way by the sound of a door being swing open as a dull light flooded the room- no, not a room- cell.

"So you're awake, hn?" A young male voice stated.

Kate focused her eyes on the figure in the door way, and was shocked to find that this was not some thug-looking man who looks like he knows his way around a knife, but a man no older than Kate her self. His blond hair was well groomed and pulled back into a high ponytail with bangs framing his youthful face. His build she assumed was slender, given the shape of his face and jaw, but was unable to verify due to that damn cloak with red clouds.

"Unfortunately- for you." Kate responded after a small pause.

"Hn, Kisame warned me you had an attitude." The man chuckled, Kate could hear the smirk in his voice. Leaving his position at the door, her walked over to Kate, squatting in front of her.

"Leader has requested you, yeah." He took out a silver key out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Kate squeaked as he grabbed her left wrist, jamming the key into the cuff's key hole and turning with a flick of his wrist.

"Would you prefer if I left it on, hn?"

Kate's only response was withdrawing her left arm and replacing it with her right.

"I thought so." He snickered, flipping over her hand to reveal the key hole.

"So- who are you?" Kate demanded, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"The name is Deidara, and don't you worry, I won't let you forget it." he responded, and with a click both Kates' wrists were free.

"Deidara, eh? Cute." Kate took a pause, rubbing her wrists. "It's a shame you'll take the heat for this." Kate kicked out her leg, which the shinobi blocked with an arm, but she succeed in knocking him off balance.

In the blink of an eye, Kate had made a run for it, booking it to the door. Once at the door, Kate herd Deidara, curse under his breath and jump to his feet, speeding after her. Kate could feel, with her heightened senses, his fingers inches away from the back of her neck. Kate made a hard right as soon as her heel was over the threshold of the door, willing her legs to bear her just a little bit further. The corridor was dark and cold, with the only stimulus being the patter of Kate's feet on the stone floor followed by the almost non-existent footsteps of Deidara behind her. To Kate's joy, she saw a fork in the tunnel, one path pointing left and the other pointing right. Kate didn't hesitate as she took the left, to slow even a little was sure to lead to certain capture.

"Hey, slow down! That's not the way you want to go, yeah!" Deidara yelled, Kate could hear him quicken his pace. Kate Payed no attention to his warning and kept running like failing to do so would be the end of her short life.

Kate only slowed when she came through a high arch in the infrastructure. But it wasn't due to Deidara or her growing fatigue. It was due to six pairs of eyes, all fixed on Kate's exhausted form.

"What the fuck!" The one with slicked back silver hair exclaimed, jabbing a finger in Kate's direction.

"It's, ' Who the fuck'." Kate launched back, snapping out of her stupor. She turned on her heals, preparing to run like the wind when she came nose to nose with a set of brilliant blue eyes.

"Shame you'll take the heat for this, hn." The blond mocked with a coy smile. Grabbing Kate rather forcefully by the upper arm, he turned her back to meet the twelve eyes.

"Who the fuck is this bitch!?" The silver haired brat yelled out, fire blazing in his violet eyes.

"Hidan, shut up." A darker skinned man growled. Kate noticed the rows of stitches on his arms, giving him the appearance of a doll that's' been manhandled a little to much.

Hidan turned his gaze to the sewn together man, "Hey, fuck you Kakuzu."

Kate just watched the scene unfold before her eyes. The two, Hidan and Kakuzu , began to argue. Soon enough, they began to throw punches , curse words flowing out Hidan's mouth like a waterfall. Kate couldn't help but notice the others in the room.

To the left, looking impassive if not down right bored, sat a blue haired woman on one of the three couches. Pretty as she was, Kate got a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach from looking at her, and decided not to analyze her much further in fear of getting caught looking.

Next, on the arm rest of the same couch sat an 'it', for lack of a better word. An orange mask sat where his face was suppose to be, covering the skin from ear to ear . A single eye hole was in the mask, giving the thing an air of mystery.

Lastly, on the couch across from her, sat the two faces Kate knew all too well. Her heart jumped to her throat, making Kate's face to heat up in anger. The raven haired one seemed to be watching the fight, his unimpressed expression still glued to his face. Next to him sat Kisame, but instead of watching the fight like every one else, he was watching Kate, mild amusement easily apparent on his grinning face. Noticing Kate was also looking at him, he gave a small wave earning a glare from the brown eyed woman.

Deidara tightened his grip on Kate's arm, pulling her out of her staring match with Kisame.

"Excuse us, we have places to be, yeah." He said to no one in particular, pulling Kate behind him as he made his way to the other side of the room and opened the heavy wooden door that sat there. He pulled her in front of him, and with a light push, she was through the door. Kate heard him shut the door behind himself. She found her self in a long hall which was riddled with doors.

"Come on, yeah." The young man edged Kate one, placing on hand on her lower back, applying just enough pressure to push her in to a slow walk. "Word of advice, Leader does not like talked-back-to, so keep that mouth of yours in check."

After an unconformable silence while Kate tried to find a witty come back, Deidara stopped Kate by circling his fingers around her wrist. "This is your stop." He said as he opened one of the solid black doors, pulling Kate in after him.

The room was rather bare, with nothing more than a cold stone table situated in the middle with one lonely hanging light dangling above it. The stone floor and walls gave Kate chills as she imagined how much blood had been washed off them, time after time.

"Welcome, Lady Kathrine."


	5. Chapter 5

A spikey haired red head stood behind the stone desk, attention fixated on Kate's irritated expression.

"Deidara," He addressed the young blond, "leave us."

Without a word or a moment of hesitation, Deidara freed Kate's wrist and silently exited the room, leaving a the room with an air of thick anticipation.

Kate watched as the man slowly walked around the table while the light reflected off the crimson red clouds and shadow concealed the upper half of his face. As he came into view , Kate noticed the numerous piercings that lined the bridge of his nose, and even more still occupying the space around his mouth.

"I am Pain, but you will address me as leader for as long as you are in our company. Do I make myself clear?" he stated, authority rich in his smooth voice. Kate gave a slow nod, unsure what else to do in the present situation. "Good-" He began before being cut off by a wave of Kate's hand, signalling her desire for silence.

"So, Leader-" Sarcasm lined every syllable, "why am I here? Speaking of which, where IS here?" Kate questioned, her hand coming to rest on her hip.

Pain's eyes narrowed, spiralled eyes gleaming dangerously, but he showed no other sign of emotion. "You are here because I wish for you to be here, and it would be ideal if you would just comply."

"Comply to what? So far I've been kept in the dark. No location, no names- well a few names- but that's besides the point."

Pain came closer, and Kate could feel her adrenaline spike. Every hair stood on end, every nerve was on edge and every muscle in her body told her to run as fast as she could. Yet she stood her ground as he stood but inches away from her.

"It's obvious you are not aware of who you really are, nor how valuable." He breathed the last statement, closing his eyes as he did. Kate eyed him suspiciously, not moving an inch.

Pain slowly opened his eyes, settling them on Kate's frowning face. He lifted up his hand, palm up, "Your hand."

As uneasy as it made her, Kate found it impossible to decline. Weather it was because her own curiosity got the better of her, or if he had just gotten under her skin, she put her right hand into his.

He flipped it over, revealing the discoloured triangle on her inner wrist. "There can be no mistake." he muttered, tracing the symbol with his thumb, as Kate searched her brain for reason why he may have taken an interest in her birthmark.

In an instant, Kate's body felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins, zapping every adrenaline pumped nerve and the only thing to be heard through the cave was Kate's screech.

"Lady Kathrine!"

Kate's brown eyes opened to look into a golden set. Blinking to get the fog out, she studied the man hovering above her. He was young, perhaps in his late teens, with brown hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. His strong jaw line and stern gaze vaguely reminded her of someone that she couldn't quite place.

"We have to go Lady Kathrine, the city is crumbling! We have to get out!" He practically yelled, gesturing to the cracking streaming up the walls, causing bits to break off and fall loudly to the floor. It was then that Kate became aware of her surroundings. She was in a golden room, where the ceiling was held up by marble pillars carved in to various animals. Pews lined the space before her, and she her self was standing on an ornate pained circle, lined with diamonds and gems. She was in a throne room- no- a chapel. A chapel filled with the outside sounds- the sound of war and the screams of the dying.

"My Lady, we really do have to make haste." The young man yelled, grabbing her hand, making the thick armour she wore rattle, and lead her out the jewelled chapel doors.

The sight before her would have made the devil him self cry, yet Kate was unable to even make a sound. The dead and the dying littered the steps of the church, their blood running down the stone like a slowly moving stream. The horizon was black with ash, and flames licked the sky as they ate the ancient building upon which they sat. The sounds of fighting pounded in Kate's eardrums, as she watched golden clad warriors battle with black clothed bandits.

The young man released her wrist as she looked over the war that was at her feet, "Father Elias is at the temple, fighting along side your brother. Let us hurry, Lady Kathrine." Had shouted over the screams and ran down the steps, running though the pools of blood.

Kate's body began to move on it own accord, running down the stone steps after the boy.

A bandit took notice of her as soon as she reached the bottom of the steps, and ran towards her, drawing dagger from his side. Kate- not of her own free will-reached her arm over her head and grabbed hold of the sword that sat there. She drew it just in time to counter the jab that the bandit delivered.

"Righteous bitch." The bandit sneered, taking another swing at Kate, narrowly missing her neck. Kate side stepped and swung across the back of the bandits neck, severing his skull from the neck. Crimson spattered her face as the major artery was sliced.

Internally Kate was mortified, mentally screaming and crying, yet ,on the out side, her eyes never wavered. It was as if she was trapped in the body of 'Lady Kathrine', experiencing life through her eyes.

Still reeling from the shock of feeling the man's blood in between her finger, she felt the body begin to run once more, weaving between buildings and other occurring battles.

She ran until she came upon a fountain, a woman garbed in a cloak, pouring the basin she was holding- but blood of those who lie dead at her feet poured out in place of water.

Behind the fountain was undoubtedly the temple of which the young man spoke- it's stone pillars touched the sky and delicate faces of deities were carved into the stone. Men in hand -to- hand combat crowed the open plaza, yells and the sound of steel hitting steel filled the open air.

There was a glare of light on the temple's steps. Kate took the passenger seat as Lady Kathrine ran up the steps, towards the shimmering light. The glare originated off a soldier, cloaked in heavy armour, who had just put the sharp edge of his sword through a black cloaked bandit. Walking up so that Kate was only one step lower that the armoured being as he thrusted the lifeless body down the steps. Through the helmet she could tell it was a man, a man whom Kate was sure she's seen before. His honey coloured eyes caught Kate's-or to him-Lady Kathrine's.

"Sir." The word came out of Kate's mouth as cold as ice.

The ember eyed man softened his stare, "Why do you insist on calling me that, we're siblings, not teacher and student."

Kate's stance didn't waiver, "It's for the best. Emotions and sibling love have no place on the battle field."

"But names do. After all, titles have a limit to their usefulness." He said, placing one hand on her shoulder , giving her a warm smile. Kate could feel her body involuntarily relax at the touch.

In a blink of an eye, Kate had been tossed to the top of the stairs, landing hard on her side.

Kathrine's eyes shot open just in time for Kate to witness a blade slice through the siblings armour, and blood began to seep onto the gold plates. Rage filled every limb.

"NOAH!"

It took a few seconds for Kate to realize the pain stricken scream was hers. Her blood instantly began to boil, causing her to jump to her feet, rushing her brother's killer. Her blade met his in a kick of time, saving him from being sliced straight down the middle.

"Didn't like to see your family slaughtered did, you sweetheart." The man mocked, his eyes lighting up in sick amusement.

In response Kate grabbed his wrist holding the blade, pulling him forward as she drove her knee into his stomach. As he doubled over from the sudden impact, Kathrine swung her blade down and the cold steel cut through his spine as if it were made of butter, detaching the head from the dead weight of the body..

Kate watched as the body rolled helplessly down the steps before glancing over at the fallen knight. Tears built up in Kathrine's eyes as she looked at the pool of blood that caked golden plate on his chest. Yet, despite the heart wrenching scene, Kathrine stood up straight, blinked the tears from her eyes, turned on her heels and walked up the steps to the temple doors.

Opening them, she stepped into the foyer which was lit by a grotesque rose window on the farthest wall. The light through the painted glass cast shadows on the stone floor, giving the room an eerie feel. Kathrine's foot steps echoed as she walked cautiously through the empty hall, making a sharp turn at her first left.

Continuing down the path, she looked into the rooms which lined the corridor. Some held books, while other were outfitted to be a kitchen or prayer room. It wasn't till the very last room that she stopped, the faint sound of whispers could be heard through the wooden door.

Pounding her fist hard on the door, Kate felt Kathrine say, "Father Elias, its Lady Kathrine. Sir Noah is-" She struggled for a moment. "Is- unable to attend."

Slowly the door opened, and the face of the young man from the chapel appeared in the crack of the door. Upon seeing her, and the grizzly state she must have been in, he unlatched the metal chain behind the door and ushered her in, and locked the door once more once she as safely inside.

She was in a small office as it seemed , nothing more than book cases lined with old novels, a small fire place that was lit and a large wooden desk with an elder man promptly sat behind it.

"Father, was shall we do? The city will fall soon, there's just too many! And without Sir Noah here to take on the power of the Emule- we're finished!" The young man said as he came up behind Kathrine and walked over to place his hands on the desk. Kate could hear his tears hit the hard surface of the table.

Kathrine turned her gaze to that of the elder, taking in his appearance. His white locks cut short in a monk fashion, leaving his blazing blue eyes uncovered. Years of stress and pain etched in to every worry line and wrinkle on his pale skin, made Kate feel an odd twist in her heart as she thought of what he must have gone through.

Looking sadly at the younger man, the elder spoke, "Not all is lost, my dear boy. For you and I, this shall be our final moments. So make peace with the after life, but do not think all is lost. The Emule shall yet find a host and be kept secret and safe."

"In all respect Father, who will it take as host? It requires one of Mage decedent- and you heard Lady Kathrine, Sir Noah has been terminated!" The boy raised his vice in frustration.

Father Elias simply lifted one hand to signal silence, "You are forgetting my dear boy, that Sir Noah was not the only one who carried the blood of the Mages in our city." His gaze shift to Kathrine, making Kate squirm into the prison of the body. "Lady Kathrine may have been adopted into the family of Sir Noah-" he took a deep breath, "But she still has the blood of the Mages coursing through her veins."

An audible gasp from the boy could be heard and he over his shoulder at the armoured woman and then back at the elderly man. "Are you saying we bind it to her?" he said.

"That is our only option." The white hair man replied, lifting him self from the seat, shuffling over to Kathrine and grasping her hands in his. "The question is, do you except my child?"

There was a small pause before words of acceptance came from Kathrine's mouth.

The old man gave a weak smile before releasing her hands and shuffling back over to the desk, opening the top drawer and pulling a small scroll out from under some papers.

It was then that loud yells of victorious bandits echoed though the empty halls of the temple.

"We must hurry." The elder said more to himself than any thing else. He hobbled back over to Kathrine and unrolled the scroll, revealing a small triangle inked on to the page.

"This is the seal to the Emule, and it will be transferred to you for safe guarding. It's power will resurface if left without a host, so it will be given to you, and the seal will remain intact as long as your soul does as well. " He quickly explained as her rather harshly grabbed Kathrine's wrist and pulled up the armour that sat there. He signalled for the boy to hold the scroll open as he mumbled what sounded like an incantation. He placed his free hand over the scroll where the triangle sat, closing his eyes in concentration. Before Kate's very eyes, the triangle disappeared! The elder moved his free hand over to Kathrine's wrist, wrapping his fingers tightly around, and mumbled a bit more.

With a final squeeze he released her, revealing the triangle tattooed to her flesh.

"It is done." he breathed, whipping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

And none to soon. For there was an aggressive pound at the door.

"Open up and surrender. Your city is in ruins-you have no chance of escape." A heavy voice commanded through the door.

All three remained silent in the room, although the young man silently moved so that he was in between Kathrine and the door.

"Knock it down boys." Kate could her the voice say to the others behind the door.

It wasn't long until the battering ram flew the door off the hinges, and men in black filed in to the room, spilling the blood of the young boy who was closest to the door. It was an arrow that killed the priest, shooting him right through the heart. His lifeless body slumped to the floor, blood pooling out of the wound.

Kathrine reached for her sword, pulling it out of the sheath, and lunged at the man closet to her. Her blade clashed with his, but he swiped up, and took the moment to punch her in the head, causing her helmet to fly off. Next was when he spun around her so that he was behind her, knocking the back of her knees so that she crumbled under her own weight.

Kate looked up to meet the sea of dead eyes of the bandits before she felt Kathrine's hair be pulled, exposing the soft part of her neck.

Kate could hear the heart stopping scream as the cold blade ripped though Lady Kathrine's throat, and feel the unbearable sting of the open slit that it had made, causing Kate's vision fade to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi sat watching Hidan and Kakazu battle it out, which Kakazu was clearly winning. However, Itachi's thoughts were placed elsewhere. He thought of the petite brunette and remembered when Leader gave them the mission to capture the rather mouthy woman.

* * *

"Itachi, Kisame." Leader called from his perch on the one of the ten figures before the grotesque stone carving. Eight of the remaining the fingers held chakra outlines of the other members, with Itachi and Kasame on the two ring fingers.

Itachi stood up straighter to signal that he was listening, and Kisame gave a small laugh, mumbling something about never getting a break.

"The mission I am assigning you is to capture a very important woman." Pain stressed the word 'important' before continuing. "I have developed a new jitsue to travel to a different realm. You two are to get her and bring her back alive. You will return to base immediately to hear what information I have gathered on her, seeing as she is more dangerous than it would appear."

Itachi gave a curious nod, evaporating into the darkness of the cave.

Kisame and Itachi arrived two days later, coming to a stop in front of the statue, greeting Pain with a nod.

Not returning the nod, Pain slipped his right hand into his side pocket retrieving a Polaroid picture and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi took it between his thumb and forefinger and held it up to eye level, allowing Kisame to have a look from over his shoulder. The picture was of a young lady, most likely in her early twenties, smiling widely straight into the camera with her brown eyes squinted as she held proudly on to a decedent ice cream cone. Her long brown hair was pulled tightly into a high ponytail, but a few strands framed her face, almost landing into the tasty treat.

"She goes by the name Kate DeVan." Pain's voice broke the silence.

Itachi looked once more at the photo, thinking the girl was rather ordinary- very pretty- but also very plain.

"You may have the impression that she is insignificant-" Pain said, eyeing Itachi as he examined the photo, "However, she is far from it. She comes from a clan that was long thought to be dead, yet that symbol on her wrist proves otherwise."

Itachi looked closely at her wrist that supported the over sized treat, and noticed the discoloured triangle.

"It's a seal to an ancient power from her realm. With it, time spent capturing the tailed beasts would be cut in half and we would be in possession of a power source far greater than the Great Nations combined.

"So we are to go and grab the broad and bring her here to extract the power source from her." Kisame said, pulling his eyes from the picture.

"No. You are to capture her and bring her here to be used. The power is unstable with out a host of a certain bloodline." Pain corrected.

"Hear that Itachi, we'll have a new friend." Kisame laughed, bumping his raven haired teammate lightly with his elbow.

"Will that be all?" Itachi asked his fiery haired leader, ignoring his blue companion.

Pain gave a short nod. "Mistakes will not be treated lightly." Was heard as the duo headed for the stone door.

* * *

Kate found her self kneeling in front of Pain, her wrist still encircled by his fingers. She was in a cold sweat and panting heavily as the images of what just happened flashed in front of her eyes. Her knees were most defiantly bruised from the impact of landing on them, but that isn't what hurt the most. She was on the brink of crying, unsure if they would be tears of joy from being alive or tears of pain from the mental abuse.

Closing her eyes and letting the tears fall, she ripped her hand out of Pain's.

"What the literal fuck was that!?" She yelled angerly, falling flat on her back side, "Why couldn't I move? Who were those people? Who was I?!"

Pain watched emotionless as the young woman angerly spat questions and stood up, meeting his eyes with hers. Her questions were met with empty silence.

Kate frowned her brows, and lowered her voice, and the words came out calm and deadly, "Why am I here?"

"To be the ultimate weapon." His tone low as it sent chills down Kate's spine.

Kate stood dumb founded before giving a dry laugh, "I'm no weapon, and you're insane if you think I am."

"I assure you, I am not insane." The pierced man replied, not budging an inch.

Kate threw her arms in to the air, opening them up like she was looking up to the Heavens for answers, more dry laughter coming from her chalked lips.

"You are the reincarnation of Lady Kathrine-" He paused for a moment to see if Kate was catching on before continuing, "and thus you too hold the power of the Mages and the Emule."

Kate snapped her arms back down to her sides, "I think you're crazy."

"What you just saw were the memories of your soul, shared with you when I strained the hold of the seal." Pain said pointing with his ring finger to Kate's marked wrist.

Kate clenched her jaw, trying her best to mask the ever growing anxiety in her stomach.

"And what makes you think I'll use this-" she waved her marked wrist in to the air, "to help you."

"Because you are in no position to decline." Pain said flatly.

Kate dropped her arm to her side, "You have me there. But don't go thinking that I'll make it easy for you-I will get out of here."

Pain's rippled eyes sharpened, "It's unwise to resist."

"It may be risky, but I won't go down with out a fight." Kate said balling her hands in to fists at her side, trying to hold her voice steady.

"So be it." Pain turned on his heels, "Diedara, enter." His voice was loud and clear, commanding the blond to come in.

Not a moment later, the young man opened the door, his attention was completely given to his leader.

"Escort her back, and then gather the others-we have things to discuss." Pain commanded not turning around. Wordlessly, Deidara walked forward and grabbed Kate by the upper arm, and pulled her out of the room.

With a soft 'click', the door shut behind them, and Kate pulled on Deidara's firm grip with her opposite hand.

"Don't manhandle me!" She cried as her attempts failed horribly.

"Don't tell me what to do, hn." Was his only reply as he quickly dragged her.

They pasted though the now empty common room and the long hall in silence, Kate never stoped trying to pry off Deidara's grip.

It wasn't until the cell that the two spoke again. The cell door was still open from when Kate made a run for it, so Deidara simply threw Kate in, closing and locking the door at once.

"OW!" Kate exclaimed she blocked her fall with her wrists, leaving a dull throb in the joints. "You really are a jackass, you know that eh?"

"And you are a pain in my ass, yeah." He replied through the door, pulling on the handle to ensure that it was indeed locked.

"It's in the job description for kidnappee" Kate sneered, getting to her feet.

"Keep running that pretty mouth of yours, yeah." The blond replied, turning and walking away back down the dark hall. Kate could hear his footsteps echo ominously.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kate yelled as she ran up to the door, banging her fist on the hard cement. But it was too late, he had left her all alone in the dark cell. She turned around with her back to the door and slid down.

Pulling her knees up into her chest, she put her head down.

 _Well at lest I'm not chained- that's an improvement._


	7. Chapter 7

Kate woke when her back met the stone floor, shooting pain up into all her limbs. .

" _Damn, I must have fell asleep."_ Kate scorned her self for dozing off as she opened her brown eyes to look at what dared end her slumber.

As it turns out, a set of onyx orbs stared right back at her. Itachi had opened the door, causing Kate- who was using it for support- to topple over.

"Ugh, not you again." Kate groaned, bringing her arm up to her face, placing it across her tired eyes, hiding herself from Itachi's indifferent gaze.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped." Itahci said, closing his eyes in a silent sigh. "Are you going to get up?"

Kate removed her arm and looked up at Itachi. Capturing Itachi's gaze with her own and defiantly said one word, " Nope."

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in annoyance. Kate frowned her brows.

" _He's kinda cute._ "

As soon as Kate thought the words, she mentally slapped her self for having such a thought.

"HE _KIDNAPPED YOU FOR HEAVAN'S SAKE! For all you know, this bastard could be a killer! He is off bounds!"_ She mentally yelled at her self.

Itachi pulled her from her thoughts when he knelt and wrapped one hand around her upper arm, dragging, none-to-gently, her to her feet.

"Eh! Personal space pal!" Kate cried.

Itachi let her go once she was firmly planted on the ground,"Then perhaps you should do as your told."

"I would rather run through a hall floored with glass than take orders from you, Bucko." Kate stated, jabbing Itachi in the chest with her finger.

The action took Itachi by surprise, though he quickly covered up the uncommon emotion, replacing it with his usual stern face. He had not expected to get so much attitude out of her, especially not to the point where she would actually touch him; This woman had guts, he'd give her that much.

"I would advise against that in the future." Was all he said before walking past Kate, and down the hall.

"That's it?! You'd _advise_ against it'? Last time you slammed my head against a fucking tree!" Kate yelled after him. Fuming Kate watched him stop walking, and look over his shoulder.

Suddenly Kate felt a hand grab her shoulder. In a blink, her back was to the wall and Itachi's ring hand wrapped around her throat.

"We can go back to that method if you wish." He said, tightening his grip before releasing her.

Kate let out the breath she was holding and glared daggers into Itachi's black eyes.

"Let's go. We have matters to attend to." Itachi said stepping away from Kate's petite form.

"I ain't going any where." Kate stated and crossed her arms across her chest, her heart still pounding against her ribs- but she'd be damned before she gives this jerk the satisfaction of knowing he scared her.

Itachi gave Kate a look of annoyance before reaching for her crossed limbs, pulled her forward and heaved her over his shoulder.

"Not chill!" Kate said as she pounded her fists on Itachi's back, hoping the act would make him release her.

"I have no 'chill'." Was all he said and continued down the dim lit all once again, paying no heed to the thumping on his back.

Kate had given up thumping on Itachi's broad back, and resigned to holding her head in her hands, digger her elbows in to Itachi's shoulder blades. Itachi carried Kate through what seemed like endless hallways, and down a set of stairs until Itachi finally stopped, turning so that Kate was facing a rather bleak wooden door.

"Where are we?" Kate asked tiredly, dropping one hand from her chin, examining the lifeless slab of wood. She could feel Itachi dig around in his cloak and reach for something ahead of them.

"Our living quarters." He replied, clicking open what sounded like a door.

Soon enough, Kate felt Itachi loosen his grip on her legs, and she slid off his shoulder, landing hard of her behind.

"Ow, you jackass!" She exclaimed as the pain shot up her spinal column.

Paying no attention the insult, Itachi flung something at her, which Kate caught by a mere hair. She held it up to eye level and examined it- temporally forgetting Itachi's presence. It was a small silver key, no bigger than her pinky finger.

"This will be your room." Itachi said, causing Kate to look up at him.

Itachi could see her itching to look around at her surroundings, but she was just to stubborn to back down from the staring contest that the two were ensnared in.

"My own room?" Sarcasm dripped from Kate's lips. "I mean, like, your so kind. What did I do to get an upgrade from jail cell to _my own room?_ " The words come out sickeningly sweet.

"You have done nothing. It is merely easier to supervise you here." Itachi stated as if Kate had asked a legitimate question.

"Supervise all you want-" Kate lifted her self up and stood up tall, squaring up with the intimidating man, "I'll still escape."

"I advise against it." He replied, turning and placing one hand on the door handle, drew a breath before starting again, "You're training will begin this evening with Kisame; and Kakazu will be up shortly to go over your physical health. I recommend remaining here until he fetches you." With that, he left the room, shutting the wooden door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fetches me?! What am I? A dog?_

Kate looked around her bleak surroundings- a white walled room with a lonely window, a single bed and a wardrobe- desperate to find a way out.

 _Stupid, the door! I have the key!_

Kate quick-walked over the door, jamming the silver key into the brass door knob.

 _It's jammed from the out side! That fucking prick!_

Kate turned around _,_ her back flat against the wooden surface. She glanced over the floor, her eyes resting on the four panelled window. She gushed over to it, jabbing her fingers under the ledge, roughly trying to pull the window open- in vain. Kate tried once more before leaning close to see what was stopping the glass escape from opening.

 _It's nailed shut._

Nails had been pounded into the hinges, preventing Kate from the rays of sunlight on the other side of the pane.

Turning her head from side to side, Kate sought after something- anything- that would help her case.

 _All I need is to break the glass._

Kate looked harder;there had to be something _._

 _Absolutely nothing! Dammit!_

Kate crumbled to the ground, her spine to the wall bellow the window. She looked left and right for a solution. It wasn't until she caught sight of the white bed sheet that she got the idea.

Desperate _times call for desperate measures._

In two long strides, Kate was at the bed, ripping the sheet from the mattress, wrapping it tightly around her hand and wrist. Standing up straight, she looked once more that the door, listening for any signs of life on the other side before briskly walking back to the window.

 _Here goes nothing._

Kate swing out her arm with all her strength while turning her head the other way to shield her eyes. The side of her fist hit the glass, shattering it, leaving small shards to become embedded in the cloth and ultimately her hand and wrist.

 _Fuck._

The cuts stung, but the adrenaline was already pumping through her system, causing her to ignore pain. Peaking out the window, she examined the drop. No more than seven to eight feet, at worst a broken ankle. At best a few scrapes and bruises.

Placing one hand on a clear spot of the window sill, she swing her legs out the window. It would have been a swift movement, if it wasn't for the sharp blade of glass that caught hold of her calf, slicing a deep cut down the length.

Kate, involuntarily, let out a pained cry as she fell, pulling her leg free.

Kate hit the ground unbearably hard with a thud accompanied by the unmistakable crack of her arm.

 _Shit_

Kate lifted her self with her good arm, looking back to examine the damage. She nearly vomited at the sight. The crimson liquid gushed out of her leg, painting the grass below her. Flipping her self on her back, her motivation draining as fast as her blood, she gazed up at the sky. She was so exausted that the pain in her arm was nothing but a mere throb, but decided to look at it anyway. She lifted it into her fading line of vision. The bone was clearly broken at the wrist, leaving a nasty blue and black ring.

"Fantastic." She breathed, closing her eyes.

"You're 'good' at best." A deep voice she knew all to well said above her.

"God dammit Nemo, can't you leave me alone for 2 fucking minutes." Kate fumed.

Kisame's only response before he gingerly lifted Kate's body up was a deep chuckle.


End file.
